1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a handgrip for a dental device and a method of use for a handgrip for a dental device, suitable for use by elderly or special needs persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
People of advanced age or people having special needs may not be able to provide adequate dental care for themselves. For example, such individuals may lack the requisite mobility, strength, control and/or dexterity of their hands and arms. Brushing teeth and other dental care requires both grip strength and relatively fine motor skills. A person should be able to maneuver a device, such as a brush or floss, around all of his or her teeth, as well as between the teeth. Such movements require such motor skills. In addition, certain individuals, including people of advanced age and those with special needs, may lack the necessary strength to securely hold onto the thin, small diameter dental equipment typically used by individuals in maintaining proper oral hygiene. Such individuals may also lack the necessary dexterity to manipulate dental hygiene devices to the appropriate position in order to adequately clean their teeth and gums.
The inability for a person to provide themselves with adequate dental care may come with many difficulties. First of all, the lack of adequate dental care could cause health problems, especially involving the teeth and gums. Gingivitis, gum disease, and tooth decay may all result from inadequate dental care. Second, the inability of an individual to provide adequate dental care for him- or herself may require the person to seek assistance from a nurse or caregiver to perform basic oral hygiene procedures, which can lead to feelings of inadequacy or depression.
Proper dental care is important to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Improper dental care can lead to plaque buildup on the surface of the teeth. Plaque is a film of bacteria that covers teeth and leads to tooth decay, gum recession, and bone loss. The bacteria begin to break down the enamel on the outside of the teeth and create holes, known as cavities. Plaque is also responsible for gingivitis, a disease where the gums become swollen, red, sore, and bleed. Gingivitis can lead to periodontal disease, which can result in the gums receding and pulling back from the teeth. When gums recede, the tooth roots can become exposed. The roots of teeth are very porous, unlike the crown of the tooth, which is covered in a layer of enamel. The porosity allows air and fluids to enter the roots and stimulate the nerves found within the teeth. This can cause sensitivity and pain to the individual. Periodontal disease can lead to loose teeth, which can fall out of the individual's mouth. Periodontal disease has even been shown to increase the risk of heart attack and stroke. Inadequate dental care can cause bad breath. Proper oral hygiene, including brushing and flossing, can prevent many of these dental care issues.
Certain individuals, including the elderly, persons may also suffer from arthritis. Arthritis is one of the most common disabilities in the United States, affecting more than 20 million individuals. A variety of arthritic conditions can occur, including osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis. Arthritis occurs due to inflammation of joints and can lead to constant joint pain and possible muscle strains caused by forced movements of the swollen joints. Arthritis can significantly limit an individual's ability to provide proper orl hygiene to him- or herself due to the difficulty in controlling and manipulating common oral hygiene devices, including a toothbrush.